


At Last (My Love)

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: There was a long silence and Sansa was starting to regret saying any of what had come out of her mouth.  She was picking at a loose strong on her pillowcase when she felt the bed dip and Jon’s hand come to rest on her knee. “That’s what you’re upset about?” he asked. She swallowed and bit the corner of her lip, her fingers still picking at the loose thread on her pillow, “Yes…I thought we had a real connection…I thought you liked me or something…”





	

Sansa stood beside Jon’s Jeep as she watched Robb and Gendry carry Theon to Gendry’s truck. She could hardly believe it was over and that the Beast was Theon all along. They really should have figured it out sooner, but they hadn’t. They’d almost lost him to the Beast and so many people died. She couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever be good enough to stop the wide spread death and destruction. Would it ever be minimal loss or would it continue to be large scale like this? 

She opened the driver’s side door and hopped up into the seat. She tugged her sweater sleeves over her fingers and watched as Jon talked to Brynden about what happened and what he could remember from being all Hell Hound-ed out. They were both harbingers of death and their anchor made so much more sense now. They were kindred souls so to speak, like calls to like, and all that cliché shit that people have been saying for years. Their connection and the comfort she felt around him was just a fluke all along. Something brought on by this connection that had less to do with life and the people in it and more to do with the death that followed them both. 

She sighed and leaned her head back, counting the stars through the open sunroof. She wasn’t sure how long she was counting stars before Jon approached the Jeep and told her that he could take her back home. She nodded and got out of the driver’s seat. She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his hand moving to rest on her knee. 

She took his hand in hers and moved it off her knee, “I’m fine Jon. Just take me home? It’s been a long night.”

He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot they were in, driving off toward the Stark home. Sansa reached over and turned on the radio to a station they both liked. She watched the trees fly by as Jon drove, glancing at her occasionally. 

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Sansa?” he asked softly. 

Sansa shook her head and picked at the hem of her shorts, “Nothing. It’s just been a really long day and night.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of the ride to the Stark house. She pushed open the Jeep door, wiggling the handle in the right pattern to get it to cooperate. She slipped out and grabbed her cellphone from where it sat on the cracked leather. 

“Thanks for the ride,” she murmured. 

Sansa closed the Jeep door behind her and hurried up the slate sidewalk and wooden stairs into the house. She raced through the house past Robb, Arya, and Catelyn in the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door and locked it quickly before Robb could get to her room to question her. 

She plopped down on the bed and pulled her laptop to her to start some research. She pulled up the PDF of the Westerling family Bestiary she’d made before Jeyne’s death and scrolled to the section on Hell Hounds to do some real, Jon-level research.

~~~~~~~~

She was deep into a section of the Bestiary about the origins and legend of the Hellhound when she heard a tap at her window. She furrowed her brow and got up to go investigate. She pulled back her lilac curtains and gasped, jumping back slightly when her eyes met Jon’s face in her window. 

Sansa furrowed her brow and unlocked the window before shoving it up to open it, “What the hell, Jon Snow?” 

“Can I come in?” he asked. 

“You couldn’t try the door? I hear it’s the socially acceptable way to enter rooms and far less scary.”

“Your brother said you haven’t been opening your door, so I figured window was my best option if I wanted to talk to you,” Jon said. 

She sighed and took a step back, “Come on in.” She turned to walk back towards her bed and sat down in the middle. 

Jon pulled himself into her room and straightened his shirt before pulling her desk chair closer to her bed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you’re acting all…standoffish with everyone and you wouldn’t even look at me in the Jeep. “

She shook her head, “Nothing Jon. It was just a really long day. I almost died, Theon almost died, and I just wanted to come home and not be interrogated by my big brother about my feelings and I certainly didn’t want to be interrogated by you on the way back here.”

Jon furrowed his brow, “I wouldn’t have interrogated you, San. I just wanted to know what you were thinking. You seemed upset with me and I thought we’d been getting along pretty well since the big Prison Break move we pulled at Eichen House, so forgive me if I’m confused.” 

She huffed, leaning back a little too harshly against her headboard, and squashing a pillow to her chest. She chewed the inside of her cheek while she examined the pattern on the pillowcase carefully. 

“Yeah well, it’s not some big miracle or because we’re anything like soulmates or something. It’s just because we’re kindred supernatural spirits. Drawn to each other because we’re harbingers of death…being a banshee has been nothing but bad news from the moment it started.”

There was a long silence and Sansa was starting to regret saying any of what had come out of her mouth. She was picking at a loose strong on her pillowcase when she felt the bed dip and Jon’s hand come to rest on her knee. 

“That’s what you’re upset about?” he asked. 

She swallowed and bit the corner of her lip, her fingers still picking at the loose thread on her pillow, “Yes…I thought we had a real connection…I thought you liked me or something…”

“Sansa…I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for a long while and it has absolutely nothing to do with us both being this supernatural harbingers of death.” 

She sat there for a long moment, blinking in disbelief, “Wha…what?” 

“I’m in love with you. I am deeply and madly in love with you. I want you to be my girlfriend.” 

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, “I would love to be your girlfriend.” 

He rested his forehead against hers and pulled her close. 

“Best end to my day yet.”


End file.
